


Lost in forest and feelings

by willsimpforazula



Series: Sokkla Saturday Oneshots [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsimpforazula/pseuds/willsimpforazula
Summary: Can be read as a standalone, or as a minor continuation from last week's prompt. So you could choose one. Or both. Or neither. I'm not the boss of you.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Series: Sokkla Saturday Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031502
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Lost in forest and feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a standalone, or as a minor continuation from last week's prompt. So you could choose one. Or both. Or neither. I'm not the boss of you.

"For the last time, could you stop nagging me about misreading the map Azula?"

"As your _wife_ I believe it is _my right and duty_ to give you crap about things like this."

"Sure, but this is the sixth time you've complained about it in the last twenty minutes. Does your complaining know no bounds?"

"Well, you just reactivated my trust issues after you claiming to 'know a place' and us getting stuck in the middle of this stupid forest." she huffed, pushing aside one of her bangs that fell in front of her face.

"Fine, you get to be the pilot and navigator next time. Happy now?"

"What do you think?"

At this, Sokka merely dragged his hands down his face and groaned. "Whatever, let's just set up camp for now, I'll try to hunt something for us. Shouldn't take too long." With that, he left the princess in the middle of a clearing alone to her thoughts as his blue outfit slowly disappeared into the foliage. As she gathered up a small bundle of sticks to use as kindling, a sudden gust sent a chill down her spine, unintentionally bringing back old memories long suppressed, of days spent on the run moving from hideout to hideout, of the constant presence of someone watching over her shoulder. 

It was too much. She dropped her bundle, fumbling for her medication before realising in a panic that they were still on the airship. Trying to regain some modicum of control of her mind, she turned back in what she assumed to be the path back to the airship in the dwindling light.

When Sokka finally re-emerged from the brush, two jackalopes in hand, he noticed that there was not a fire set up and a bunch of twigs strewn all over the place. At first he didn't think too much of it, grumbling about certain individuals and their aversion to menial labour as he lit the fire and started to process the fruits of his hunt.

Meanwhile, Azula was trying to get her bearings straight but unfortunately her frazzled state of mind proved to be a hindrance that got only worse as the sun finally dipped below the horizon and the stars came out in their dozens. Back at the makeshift camp, Sokka was slowly starting to get suspicious. Deciding that abandoning her to the forests would not be a very _husbandlike_ thing to do, he lit a medium sized twig and proceeded to head into the forest to look for her, shouting out her name every so often.

As his shouts carried through the woods, it sent Azula into a full blown panic attack as she assumed that it was a search party out for her pretty little head and thus, fireballs were strewn haphazardly leaving scorch marks and ash in its wake. On the other end, that same gust that triggered his wife's descent into a panic attack also took its toll as the stick slowly began to fizzle and the fire slowly dim. As his eyes strained in the dimming light, a memory from a fortune teller from a time long ago echoed and bounced around in his mind. _Your life will be one of self-inflicted misery and pain._

Trying his best to put that thought as far away from his mind as possible, he redoubled his efforts to find her, not wishing the same fate that befell the other princess that he knew from times past. At last, he spotted azure flames dancing in the distance and he knew he was close. When he approached her, he almost ate a fireball to the face as in her current state of mind, she thought he was her enemy and thus launched a withering barrage of fire in his direction. 

Thankfully, he managed to dodge most of them and closed the distance with her. Pulling her close to him, she struggled to break free from his grasp but the more she struggled, the more he held her close while whispering in her ear "It's okay, I'm here. I won't hurt you." as one would a distressed child. Finally, the haze over her broke as quickly as it came and she stared into two eyes so blue it reminded her of the ocean and sobs began to flow freely. 

Moving a hand from her back to her face, he cupped it gently, while using a thumb to brush away the tears that were rolling down her pale cheeks. When she tried to look away in shame, he merely nudged it back to face him and said "I made a promise back there on that temple and I don't intend on breaking it. Ever. You're mine now until forever."

"B-But I-"

"Hush now, it's okay. I'm here. I'm real."

"I-I don't deserve this. I'm a monster."

"No you're not. Monsters don't know that they're monsters. You're not a _monster_ , you're my _princess_ . And _princesses_ don't cry."

At that, Azula merely clung on to him as she hard could, while Sokka merely stroked her, each not saying a word, as if in fear of breaking whatever spell had come over them. And so it was on that cool autumn night, in a nameless forest, the princess and the peasant finally found each other, their feelings the blue thread that bound the two lost souls together. Thus, they remained, anchored to each other for what felt like an eternity. At last, Sokka piped up "It's getting a bit chilly, don't you think?"

"Aren't you glad your wife can double as a human space heater?", the barest hint of a smile on her face.

"Well then, warm me up."

"My my, where are your manners?"

"Please?"

"Please what?"

"Please, may you share some of your heat with me?"

"I'm not hearing that magic word?"

"Please Princess, would you share your body heat with me, please?"

"I like it when you beg." she smirked

"Then I'll take it as a yes then." Sokka replied, before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her close to him as he made his way back to his campsite.

**Author's Note:**

> A smidge rambly but it be like it do. I typed it up without caffeine or a breakfast so apologies if this isn't up to snuff.


End file.
